


Mischief

by AstroBoyMikey



Series: Mischief [1]
Category: Badlands - Halsey (Album), not really a fandom book, room 93 - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gore, Sexual Violence, not a fando., whoood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroBoyMikey/pseuds/AstroBoyMikey
Summary: mischief[mis-chif]noun1.conduct or activity that playfully causespetty annoyance.2.a tendency or disposition to tease, vex, orannoy.





	

_The bottle spun, clacking against the hard floor of the motel room_   
_"Phoebe, truth or dare?" Rafe asked, his drunken smirk appearing._

_"Dare." I cocked one eyebrow, and beamed my shiney teeth at him. His tounge flicked across his lips, the shiney metal stuck through it glinting against the light from a near by lamp._

_"Bad choice, sweetheart.: His already dark caramel eyes darkened, and it seemed everyone had tightened the cycle. My mouth felt dry, what had I gotten myself into._

**Author's Note:**

> THIS ISN'T A RANDOM BOOK, BUT I'M POSTING IT HERE


End file.
